The present disclosure relates to a lavatory system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lavatory system that combines one or more hand washing stations with one or more hand drying stations. Lavatory systems are often used in public, commercial, industrial, residential, and non-residential environments such as a restroom. Such lavatory systems may include one or more hand washing stations having a countertop, a backsplash, a wash basin (with drains) and a faucet configured to be coupled to a plumbing system for providing water (or other cleansing solution) to a user. After a user finishes washing his or her hands at the hand washing station, the user often uses hand drying station to remove any excess water from his or her hands.
Examples of hand drying stations include towel dispensers and hand dryers (e.g., electric hand dryers, etc.). The hand drying stations are typically separate from the hand washing stations and require the user to move away from the hand washing station in order to access the hand drying station. Requiring a user to move away from the hand washing station before drying his or her hands may increase the likelihood that water will drip onto the floor. Even when hand drying stations are provided at the washing stations, water is likely to drip and/or be blown onto the user, an adjacent washing stations and/or the floor due to the transition to and the design of the hand drying system.